


尼禄的玩具

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Nero/vergil - Freeform, OOC, Rape, 三头犬/维吉尔 暗示, 但丁/维吉尔 暗示, 尼禄单箭头维吉尔, 尼禄当了魔帝, 强制, 拘束衣, 道具, 黑化尼禄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 尼禄当上了魔帝，他把维吉尔当作自己的玩具。尼禄黑化注意。





	尼禄的玩具

维吉尔不会想到，尼禄会成为新的魔帝。他彻底觉醒了，力量远在他和但丁之上。尼禄将他带到魔界，很快他强大的力量就令那里各色的恶魔臣服于他。

看起来是人类样貌其实内里更像恶魔的维吉尔，本能地屈从于更强大的力量。他跪在年轻人的两腿之间，人类形态的他们让这个景象极端不谐。

坐在王座上的年轻人开口了，冷静中藏着风暴“爸爸，你再这么心不在焉，我只能用别的方法让你取悦我了。”比起以前的尼禄，当上新魔帝的他散发着灼人的气场。

维吉尔更加努力地将粗大的肉棒深深含入，不忘用温热的舌头努力摩擦着带点腥味的表面，加快的频率让咕哧的水声回荡在空旷的宫殿中。他不希望受到惩罚，他想讨好自己的帝王。同时他也想回去，回到但丁身边，呆在一个能随时捏碎自己的存在周围是和恶魔本能背道而驰的。

维吉尔后穴中被塞着巨大的震动按摩器，这个恶魔生殖器形状的器具会吸收使用者的魔力，然后一刻不停地扭动冲撞，半魔裸露的屁股随着这强烈的震动而晃动着。被后面传来的快感整的全身酥软的半魔无法集中精力在口部的动作上，他将手放在尼禄的膝盖上支撑着自己。

“我太失望了。”维吉尔心头一紧，更加努力地用嘴为尼禄服务，不顾嘴角流下的一丝口水。“停下。”半魔遵从了命令。尼禄转身站起抓着他的后颈，将维吉尔的脸按在石制的王座上，石板还残留着温度。“听着，你的口活越来越糟糕了，我要让三头犬教教你该怎么做一个合格的婊子，你没意见吧？”

维吉尔知道魔帝不是在寻求自己的意见，也知道尼禄纯粹是想进一步欺辱自己，因为在自己口中硬的像剑刃一样的肉棒不会撒谎。可他有什么办法呢，对于恶魔来说，力量就是真理，弱就是原罪。

在脖子上过紧的手指让他的面色更加通红，这个动作让他只能撅着屁股，腹部与大腿蹭到了尼禄滚烫的肉棒。“尼禄”从音量来看他小心遵从着自己的地位，维吉尔也不知道自己为什么要对魔帝直呼姓名。

“爸爸，我在这呢。”尼禄并没有不高兴，另一只手抚摸着维吉尔劲瘦的腰肢，在他套着小器具的阴茎上游走。那是个阻止维吉尔发泄的道具，笼子形状的金属套在维吉尔浅色的男根上，中间一个金属棒从铃口深深插入，堵住了任何一丝发泄的通路。尼禄将两人的距离继续缩短，维吉尔几乎被这热量融化。“等等，尼禄，先取出来。”维吉尔手放在自己的屁股上，示意自己已经被震动棒填满了。

“哈哈，爸爸你真可爱，你知道这个东西叫什么吗？回答对了我就帮你拿出来。”有些淘气的语气在维吉尔看来是残忍的，他真的不知道这个东西叫什么，可能对于这个情色的道具有个专门的名字，他脑海中只有震动假阴茎这一个选项。“震动假阴茎？”维吉尔像学生回答某个学术名词一样，然后等待严厉的教师嘉奖。“哈哈哈哈”尼禄大笑了起来“你真是个尤物啊，怪不得但丁能把你操上一辈子。这个东西叫‘贱狗训练器’，你可记住了。”尼禄怜爱地掐弄着殷红的乳头，收获了细碎甜腻的呻吟。

“只要屁眼被填满，你就能爽成这个样子，让我大开眼界呢，爸爸。”尼禄分开维吉尔白嫩柔软但不失肌肉感的股瓣，揉搓着。“我之前都没想到，你那厚皮裤中藏着这样一个屁股。”白嫩股瓣被掰开，露出一圈粉色的肉褶，肉褶颤抖着艰难地吞吐着一个完全埋没在里面的纯黑震动棒，那个尺寸是给恶魔用的，维吉尔相对单薄的人类身躯已经被它几乎撑裂。尼禄用手指勾勒着小腹上凸显的假阴茎的形状，那个突起微微震动扭动着，有力的手恶意地按压住，让维吉尔感觉到一阵阵胀痛。

尼禄巨大的男根堵住脆弱的入口，维吉尔有些慌乱，但是在脖子上的手微微用力，威胁似的将要捏断颈椎，维吉尔听话地强行稳定住自己的姿势，如果中途脚软瘫倒，魔帝会狠狠惩罚自己的。

震动棒被坚硬的根部和巨大的力气，缓缓向更深处挺进，从未被触及的敏感点同时拉响了警报，向大脑传递一波一波的快感，撕裂的疼痛被充实的鼓胀感淹没，维吉尔没有抑制住自己色气的呻吟，就像发情的魅魔一样。抚摸着自己脊背的触感更像是在安抚一只不安的母马。一直将自己的所有长度埋没的尼禄轻轻喘了口气，紧实湿润的内壁将他紧紧吸住。

震动棒在紧挨着内脏的深处搅动，过载的感受让维吉尔修长的腿有些打颤。

尼禄稍稍后退，维吉尔呼吸加快，他为更强烈的感受做着不充分的准备。捏着后颈的力道增加了，略微的窒息感让他的肌肤爬上了红色，看起来更加诱人。有节奏的顶撞开始了，被钳制住的半魔只能把后辈的动能照单全收，他感觉到五脏六腑都能从嘴里被顶出来，维吉尔张着嘴想尖叫，却只发出了溺水的声音，口水也流了出来，让宝座的表面挂上了一丝晶莹。

维吉尔用尽最后的自制力让自己不被儿子操的像婊子一样呻吟。可是捏着他乳头的手指让音调甜腻的呻吟流淌了出来，这些刺激对于这个半魔来说太过头了，他实在忍不了哪怕一秒了。“住手，尼...禄。”他意识模糊地叫着征服他的人的名字。

尼禄的呼吸也随着顶撞的节奏加快。“爸爸..别的孩子都有父母买的玩具，你也送我一个吧。”维吉尔不知道儿子究竟想要什么，他脑子一团浆糊，意识被快感与屈辱来回冲刷，这持续太久了，他觉得自己就要坏掉了，在这不留情面的强制交配中。

维吉尔实在无法支撑自己，强烈的感觉让他酥软的无法使出一丝力气，膝盖一软差点跪下去的他被尼禄有力的手捞了起来，双手掐着他的腰肢完成了发泄，白色液体瞬间填满了他的小腹，从后面缓缓流出。尼禄拿来一个肛塞，将那已经被折磨的红肿的小穴严严实实地堵了起来，被顶在最深处的震动棒还在扭动，搅动着填满腹腔的白浊。

维吉尔几乎失去了意识，而尼禄散发出的压倒性的恶魔力量让他更难保持清醒。

“我想要你来当我的玩具。”尼禄柔软的嘴唇磨砂着因高潮而通红的耳廓，他不确定缓缓闭上眼的父亲有没有听到。

尼禄抱起维吉尔走向他心爱的玩具箱旁，玩过的玩具一定要放回玩具箱里面，他是这么教自己领养的孤儿们的，如果是珍贵的玩具还要细心包起来。

那个玩具箱其实是个笼子，上面放着一堆黑色皮带一样的东西，尼禄坐在地上将失去意识的父亲靠在自己的身上，开始仔细地为自己的玩具包装。

先是一件夹克一样的拘束衣，腰被过紧地勒了起来，压力使得深处的震动棒传来更强的刺激，半魔难受地皱了皱眉头。尼禄安抚似的抚摸他挺立的乳首，然后开始了下一步，袖口是封死的，完全限制了被束缚的人的手指活动，双手被拉到背后提高，交叉着紧紧固定起来，然后和一个项圈连起来，完全没有移动的空间，而这个夹克的前面是恶意地露出了强壮白嫩的胸膛，被束缚在身后拉高的手让他只能直着背挺起胸膛，让两粒乳首更娇艳欲滴。然后是一个张口器，结实的铁环撑开了洁白整齐的牙齿，湿润粉嫩的舌头暴漏在空气中，然后无意识地微微后缩，尼禄恶意将手指深入无法闭合的口中玩弄着柔软的粉红，这片粉肉无意识地躲闪着，推出了些许晶莹的口水，尼禄托着维吉尔挂着口水的面庞，蓝色眼睛锁定在和自己相似但多了岁月留下的成熟的脸上，欣赏了一会才开始下一步。

一个肉乎乎的假阴茎被塞入了温热的口中，将其完全填满，不顾微微的干呕和无意识的呻吟，尼禄将皮质的带子在维吉尔脑后固定拉紧，让他无法吐出来。

然后是一个皮质的眼罩，一样固定在脑后，不留一丝缝隙地封住了半魔的光明。尼禄看到维吉尔可怜的男根在束缚中可怜地挤出一两滴液体，决定还是不让他发泄出来。接着就是一个分腿器，脚腕被镣铐锁在一个特殊材质金属杆的两头，修长的腿被分开，后穴艰难地想吐出塞子的蠕动显而易见。

完成后尼禄在维吉尔颈弯里轻吻了一下，然后放置到那个大笼子里面，笼子中固定着一个竖杆，杆的最上头是个铁环，尼禄将维吉尔的窄腰固定在那个环中。现在维吉尔屁股被固定在高处，挺着胸膛，用脸和大开的小腿支撑着，看起来就像个撅着屁股的母狗，尼禄满意地锁上了笼子的门，他走向另一个大笼子，那是他另外一个玩具。

里面被喂了催情药的三头犬正在横冲直撞，它被维吉尔散发的气味冲昏了头脑，急切地想要得到他。三头犬在发情的时候特殊的生殖器会显露在外面，那个巨大的属于野兽的肉棒在三种状态中循环转换，先是滚烫如岩浆，然后突然变成了围绕着寒气的冰棒，之后是闪着噼啪雷电的金属。尼禄笑了，就像得到玩具的孩子一样，纵然当上了新魔帝，他笑的还是那么阳光。他开心地想，等维吉尔醒来了，就可以将玩具们放在一起，好好地玩乐一番了。


End file.
